


Electric Indigo

by Shaybee2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Smut, Song Lyrics, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybee2/pseuds/Shaybee2
Summary: Sherlock and John experiencing different things through their relationship.





	Electric Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Electric Indigo performed by the paper kites (obviously I don't own the song lol). It has been stuck in my head for months and I thought it necessary to write what kept popping into my mind as I kept hearing the song. Hope you guys like it.

Electric Indigo

 

_~Never meant to cause you trouble with my coloured lies,_  
_But you’re holding me with something locked behind your eyes.~_

 

 

Sherlock watched John as he walked into the kitchen. He kept his gaze low, pretending to be more interested in his failing experiment in front of him than the man in the cream coloured jumper. Sherlock slumped his shoulder slowly and let his eyes flicker back to the experiment in front of him as John moved to the fridge. He listened to the man groan in disgust at the morbid contents on the bottom shelf, before slamming the door of the fridge a little harsher than was necessary. Sherlock smiled to himself at the disgusted look on John’s face as he walked over to the kettle instead to fill up.

“Tea?” John asked from the sink.

“Mmm.” Sherlock hummed towards John, trying to focus more attention to the experiment again.

Watching John move around, and hearing Rosie shuffle around in the next room quietly babbling to whatever toy was in her grasp, was something Sherlock thought he would never hear or see. He was more than happy at the outcome of John moving back into the flat with Rosie, and even happier when he managed to cross a threshold in their relationship he thought he would never be able to cross. Sherlock looked over at John again. He was standing at the counter with his hands on his hips, waiting patiently for the kettle to reach the boiling point. John’s greying hair fell flat on his head, except for the stupid cowlick that always managed to stick up at the back of his head. The cream coloured atrocity he was wearing looked warm and inviting on the smaller man. Sherlock sighed slightly, silently pushing his experiment away from him. He still had trouble believing that John and Rosie were in his life like this. He imagined that all his lies and his difficulties would have forced John away forever, but somehow the man was in his life, closer than ever.  
John looked over at Sherlock, after feeling his gaze upon him. He smiled gently over to the man, soft blue eyes locked on his. Sherlock smiled bashfully back and awkwardly played with the dark mess of curls on the top of his head. John looked backed down at the kettle, still with a slight smile tipping the corner of his lips. Obviously pleased he had caught Sherlock looking at him. Sherlock always seemed to be stuck in time when John looked at him. Everything seem to move slowly around him and his heart would be the only thing he could hear or feel in some cases.

Sherlock stood up from the table and moved behind John as the man placed in teabags into two cups and filled them with hot water. Sherlock grabbed John by the waist softly, his thumbs grazing the soft jumper as he moved them along the man’s lower back. He forced John to turn around and face him. The man’s face coming into view with a puzzled look on them. Sherlock grabbed John’s face in both hands and stared. His eyes focusing on one thing. The pale blue of John’s eyes. Sherlock stared intently into them, looking for what it was that seem to hold him in time, that would control him, feel as though everything was fine in the world. To John it felt like Sherlock was trying to pull him apart, figure him out.

“What’s wrong, Sherlock?” John asked softly, trying not disturb the man too quickly.

“There’s something here. Something I can’t find.” Sherlock answered, feeling John’s voice break whatever hold he had been in.

John huffed a laugh at the man in front of him. It was unbelievable that to some extent that Sherlock had become a romantic in their relationship. Though half the time John knew that Sherock saying these things was just a way for the man to try to figure out what John was. After all these years Sherlock still had found John interesting to be around. That he was somehow more entertaining than the other people they encountered in the world.

“Well I don't know what it is, Sherlock.” John said, feeling Sherlock’s face edge closer.

There was brief moment where Sherlock lips brushed up against his. John felt his eyes close at the touch, his arms encircling around Sherlock’s waist to keep him grounded in the feeling. Sherlock’s nose brushed up against his gently, lips now tenderly pressed themselves along his cheek, and into the crook of his neck. John sighed into Sherlock’s shoulder, as them man buried himself further into the crook of John’s neck. Inhaling the smell of soft cotton, tea, and Rosie’s baby powder. He crowded John into the counter, pressing him up against it. Feeling the smaller man’s hands run up and down his back slowly.

Sherlock needed John. John set everything right in Sherlock world, and if he was lucky the man would be here with him forever.

 

 

_~And I’ve been waiting for it all to take control,_  
_You’re setting me right._  
_Cause you’ve got something that I need,_  
_Something I can’t find.~_

 

*

 

_~Distance never made me stronger, it tore us apart._  
_And I know I left you questions and a lonely heart.~_

 

 

“You can’t do that to me Sherlock! Not again!” John yelled as he stormed into the flat.  
“I had no choice John, what if you and Rosie had been hurt.” Sherlock yelled after the smaller man, trying hard to keep up with the storming John.

“No, Sherlock! There were other choices. You just chose to ignore them!” John turned and yelled back at the man before storming off into their bedroom and slamming the door on the younger man’s face.

“John, stop being stupid you know there was no other way to ensure yours and Rosie’s safety.” Sherlock bellowed at the door, trying hard to open it.  
“John open the door now!” He bellowed again, now pounding the door with his fist.

“Fuck you, Sherlock!” John raged from behind the door. Sitting in front of it throwing all his weight into keeping it shut like a child in a tantrum.

“John, you open this door now!” Sherlock growled grabbing the handle and throwing his body weight into the door now.

“No! You can’t keep doing this Sherlock! Every time there’s danger you can’t always throw yourself in front of it. What if that man had actually killed you! You wouldn't be here! What would I do? I can’t lose you again!” John sobbed as he threw his weight back into the door keeping Sherlock out.

Sherlock stopped and looked at the door in shock. He could hear John crying into his arm now, trying to muffle the harsh sobs. Sherlock let loose the grip he had on the handle and slid down the door. As soon as his knees made contact with the carpet on the floor he placed his head softly on the door and continued to listen to John cry in the other room. He closed his eyes tightly.  
Sherlock had always felt terrible for how he left John. He hadn’t imagined that it would have left such scars with the man, but it had. John was incredibly brave and intelligent, but he was still human. He would always bare the scars of Sherlock’s fake death, and Mary’s death as well. And Sherlock always seemed to forget that John feared the he and Rosie would be left behind, and that he would become useless mess again. Sherlock sighed, ruffling his hands through his hair agitatedly. He always seemed to make John upset in some way. Now he had opened a can of worms that John obviously didn't want to open.

“I’m sorry, John.” Sherlock spoke softly through the door.  
“But I knew this wasn’t like the same time as Moriarty.”

“I don’t care Sherlock.” cried into his arms

“John, please open the door.” Sherlock spoke softly.

“No.”  
“I only did what I thought would keep you and Rosie safe. Mycroft saw to my safety, you know he wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” Sherlock said gently, still listening to the harsh breathing from the other side of the door.

“You didn’t even factor in on how this would make me feel though. You never factor in what could happen, if things go horribly wrong. You’re a complete idiot.” John spoke harshly through the door.

“I knew I was coming back, John. Didn’t you trust me enough to come back. I will always come back for you and Rosie.” Sherlock tried reaching the door handle again.

“You could have been seriously hurt, Sherlock.” John sighed, feeling a little anger leave his body.

John left his place on the floor and crawled over to the bed. Burying himself under the covers. He closed his eyes and started to breathe in deeply, trying to calm himself completely. He thought of Rosie downstairs with Mrs. Hudson and smiled a little to himself as he remembered her waving bye bye to him and Sherlock before they left on the case. Thinking of Rosie being safe always calmed him down. Her little curls in teal bows that Sherlock had struggled to do. Her chubby arms waving excitedly at him. John had known that Sherlock would always come back to him and Rosie, it still hurt though to watch the man he cared most about have a gun pointed at him. John could still hear the ringing of gunfire echoing around in his head. If he had just be in the know of the situation at hand he probably wouldn’t be so angry at Sherlock. But he fact is he wasn’t told the plan, and he had to watch the man he loved be shot at.  
John heard the door open, he buried himself further under the blankets, basically encircling himself so that Sherlock wouldn’t be able to get under them with him. He felt the bed dip next to him, and Sherlock laid next to him, not touching him. Sherlock knew that if he touched John right now that the man would push him away, and most likely off the bed.

“John, I’m sorry.” Sherlock spoke softly, looking at the lump under the covers.  
“What I did, I should have thought about. I should have thought about how you would feel.”  
John remained quiet under the covers, his eyes open looking at the warm glow of light from under the covers.

“But, I love you John. And Rosie. Both Mycroft and I thought this was the best possible outcome for everyone's safety.” Sherlock continued.  
“I know we should have told you, but you know you’re a lousy actor, John.” He chuckled softly, hoping the joke would break John’s silence. John cracked a small smile, but didn’t say anything.  
“If we ever have to face this kind of danger again, I will tell you, John. I won’t make that mistake again.”

“How about not putting yourself into that kind of situation, Sherlock.” John mumbled.

“I can’t promise it won’t happen, John. You know the kind of life we live. But I will never leave you again, John. I promise. I will fight with everything I have to be with you and Rosie. And if i have to go away on a case for Mycroft, i will call, I will message, I will remain in contact so you always know that I am coming back.” Sherlock said softly.

John turned under the covers to face Sherlock now. He stayed under the covers, still not wanting to look at Sherlock just yet.  
“You promise this.” John asked.

“John I’d promise anything you ask of me. After all this time you think I won’t give you anything you asked of me.” Sherlock said to the lump under the covers.

“You did stop being dead for me.” John spoke softly.

“So articulate, John.” Sherlock chuckled.

“You know what I mean.” John huffed as he threw the blanket off his head, making Sherlock chuckle again at his irritated look.

Sherlock shuffled down further on the bed on his side and looked at John’s now tired looking face. He smiled and wrapped an arm around John, trying to pull the stockier man closer. John grizzled slightly and allowed himself to be pulled over.

“John, I would do anything for you and Rosie.” Sherlock whispered grazing his lips along John’s cheek, earning a passive grumble.  
“I love you, John.” Sherlock mumbled, softly bringing his lips against John’s.

John sighed into the soft kiss, unwrapping himself from under the blankets, allowing Sherlock to be closer to him. Sherlock brought his hand to John’s face, his tongue tracing John’s bottom lip. John allowed the kiss to deepen, feeling Sherlock move his hand from his face to his hip. He grabbed hard at John’s hip grounding the man against him. John moaned into the kiss. Sherlock’s tongue delving deeper, lips sensuously moving with his. John was feeling completely consumed by Sherlock. His body feeling like it would burst into flames with just the slightest brush of their bodies. The younger man moved over the top of him, his hands briskly moving along his thighs, john shuddering as Sherlock pulled them around him.  
John dragged his fingers through Sherlock’s hair, gently pulling the curls as they grinded against each other. The feeling of Sherlock hard against him, causing shivers to vibrate across his skin. Sherlock slowly moved down John’s neck, tenderly nipping and sucking along the flesh there. His hands now moving from thighs, which wrapped tightly around him, to the hem of John’s sweater. Sherlock pulled it up along with the shirt underneath to feel John’s warm tanned flesh under his hands. He was pushed away briefly to allow the sweater and shirt to be pulled up over John’s head. John attacked the buttons of Sherlock’s shir once he was free, hands roaming over the pale smooth skin. John looked at the old bullet wound on Sherlock’s chest, fingers slowly running over it. Sherlock removed John’s hand from the wound it around his neck bringing his cool chest into contact with John’s overly warm one. He bent down and softly kissed over the toughened skin of John’s own bullet scar, moving quickly up his neck, leaving little nips and marks against the skin. He’s mouth moved over John’s swiftly, taking control that was easily given this time. John’s thighs tightened around Sherlock, when he felt cool fingers run gently run down his chest, thumbing over his nipples till they hardened against the touch. Sherlock smirked at John’s little shudder and moan and moved his mouth down John’s body. John arched into Sherlock’s mouth when tongue and teeth met his nipple in a harsh nip. Sherlock rotated his hip against John’s, feeling the hard length pushing against the confines of John’s jeans. Sherlock continued nibbling John, his hands moving down cupping John. John bucked harshly into Sherlock’s hand, moaning obscenely at the touch.

Sherlock’s mouth left John’s chest, the older man whining at the cold air now brushing against his skin. Sherlock unbuttoned John’s jeans as quick as he could and shoved them down his waist, down to his knees along with his briefs. Sherlock looked down at John’s dishevelled form. He looked a mess of hot red flushing skin, his greying hair fuzzed in different directions from the blankets and pillows, blue eyes darkened with desire. He was mouthwatering. Sherlock kissed softly down John’s stomach, forcing John’s thighs as wide as they could go with the jeans pooled where they were.. Sherlock moved against John’s length, his teeth scraping against his thighs. A hand slowly encasing itself around John in a tight warm hold, he could feel himself pulsate in Sherlock’s hold, his mind going blank at the feeling of fingers moving up and down in a lazy movement. A wet glide suddenly surrounded itself around John, his body jumping a little in surprise at the feeling of Sherlock’s tongue moving against the tip of his cock. Then there was suction, hot, wet suction.  
Sherlock released his hand from John and unbuttoned his tight pants and took himself in hand. He took John’s cock as far as he could into his mouth and swallowed against it. John groaned and started fisting the sheets below him, Sherlock mouth torturing him in slow deep movements. He could feel the bumping of Sherlock’s hand against his leg, as the younger man pumped himself slowly. John’s eyes flew open when he felt Sherlock’s tongue move against the underside of his cock, his hips moving in time with the motion of Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock grabbed John’s hand from the sheet and moved it to his head, making John guide him at the speed he wanted.

“God, Sherlock.” John moaned, his hand fisted hard into the dark curls.

Sherlock moaned at the slight pull of his hair, and pumped himself a little quicker. He wanted this to be mind numbingly good for John. He wanted to pour everything of his love and passion into it. He started to feel the pace of John’s hips increase, knowing that it probably wouldn’t be long for John. He let his mouth slack and let John take control of the motion, as he fisted himself in time with the movement, feeling the burning need to cum in the bottom of his stomach.  
John’s stomach tightened and his thighs trembled, and like a rubber band snapping the tension snapped. John’s vision whited out as he came deep into Sherlock’s mouth, he could feel Sherlock groaning against him when he came, he could feel the hand against his thigh jerking slowly, as Sherlock rode to his completion as well.  
John removed his hand from Sherlock’s head and let the younger man crawl over the top of him, trailing soft kisses against his neck once he found the place he wanted to nuzzle into lazily. John smiled happily at the feeling of Sherlock’s lips gently kissing the nape of his neck. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair lovingly as they both lay there, blissed out at the feeling of pleasure and love between.

“You’re not forgiven yet.” John huffed a little laugh.

“What it gonna take?”Sherlock asked with a little chuckle.

“Hmm, you have to cook dinner for the week. And it can’t just be toast with honey on it: John chuckled at Sherlock’s grimace.

“Fine. But I get have you anyway I want tonight after we put Rosie to bed.” Sherlock said with a little smirk on his face.

“Nope, this is a punishment Sherlock, you can’t bargain.” John smiled as he shifted to move out of the bed,

“But, that’s not fair. I solved a case, saved our lives and have to cook dinner for the rest of the week.” Sherlock grumbled, as he watched John shuck off his jeans at the side of the bed, leaving him completely bare.

“If dinner is good, I’ll think about giving you a treat.” John smiled as he jumped out bed of bed.

“Good. It has to be what I want, it can’t just be toast with the ‘good’ honey.” Sherlock smirked over at John, who was chuckling.

“Alright, I’m having a shower.” John said as he moved towards the direction of the bathroom.

“John, I love you.” Sherlock shouted over to the retreating figure of his lover.

“I love you too, Sherlock.” John shouted back.

“I’m coming in too.” Sherlock shouted as he stampeded his way after John.

 

 

_~But you’ve been waiting long enough to let it go_  
_I’ll do you right_  
_Cause time is just a remedy_  
_Covered in disguise~_

*

 

_~And All I know_  
_Is I want you so~_

 

 

Sherlock was lying in bed completely relaxed and happy. He was staring at John again, but he always seemed to stare at John. The sunlight was filtering through the curtains, bathing the sleeping John in a warm glow. Sherlock smiled to himself as John let out a small snore. It was rare to wake up before John when there wasn't a case. John was usually up by now, starting breakfast now, preparing for when Rosie would start making a ruckus, demanding attention and to be fed.  
Sherlock closed his eyes and decided to do some sorting through his Mind Palace. He automatically delved into the John wing and opened the door to a memory that was one of his favourites. It was when Sherlock had confessed to John on how he felt. It was good because it came as complete surprise to both of them.

Sherlock watched himself standing in the doorway of the flat. John was swaying along in time with some music that was on radio, Rosie was in his arms and smiling and babbling at John. He was singing as well, completely unaware of anyone else in the room with them. Sherlock leaned against the door and John chucked Rosie into the air, she squealed happily in delight as John caught her and kissed both her cheeks. Sherlock wasn’t too sure what the song was, but it sounded like something that he had often heard in his youth. Some 80s rock rock or pop song that would have been popular at the time. John favoured music from the 80s, it reminded him of his youth. Sherlock watched as suddenly flickers of electric indigo danced along John and Rosie’s skin. The light had caught a the coloured glass ornament that was hanging in the window. Something Sherlock had bought on an outing with John and Rosie. Rosie had squealed in delight at the colours dancing in the wind, and Sherlock had to buy it. Anything that had made her that happy Sherlock had to buy.  
The colours spun around the room with John and Rosie, who had finally noticed Sherlock standing in the doorway with small smile. Rosie giggled happily as she looked at Sherlock, the colours still glowing against their skin. John smiled over at Sherlock watching as the man now stalked over to the both of them. Sherlock grabbed Rosie out of John’s arms and gave her a quick hug and kiss and set her into her little playpen they had off to the side. Sherlock grabbed John and pulled him into a tight hug. His body lining up perfectly with his.

“Is everything alright?” John asked, obviously worried about Sherlock.

“I love you.” Sherlock said, taking himself and John by surprise.

Sherlock quickly pulled away from John, and started freaking out in his head. John looked completely stunned by the remark. He looked like he also was having trouble processing the words that had been said. Then a smile cracked over John’s face. A beautiful, soft, shy smile. The colour was glowing in fractures across the both of them, the song had changed to another 80s song that Sherlock only vaguely remembered, John reached up and pushed a few of Sherlock errant curls out of his face and pushed up and met Sherlock’s lips in a quick chaste kiss. It like everything about John, was somehow extraordinary. When John pulled away from him, he offered the quirk of a smile and chuckled at Sherlock stunned expression.

“I love you too.” John spoke softly.  
“Honestly I’m surprised you said it first though.” John chuckled as Sherlock was still standing in slight shock.

“It was heavy on my mind.” Sherlock mumbled.

“Heavy, huh?”

“John, you love me?” Sherlock shook his head out of his stupor.

“Of course.” John laughed.

“You. Love. Me?” Sherlock asked again.

“Yes, Sherlock.” John answered.

“Why?”

“When I first met you I saw a fire glow.” John spoke softly.  
“You’re one of the few people in this world who understands me.”

“John, I don’t understand you. You seem simple like most of the imbeciles in this world.” Sherlock began.

“Thanks, Sherlock.” John deadpanned.

“No, let me finish, John. You’re not simple. You’re difficult to understand. You’re incomprehensible to me. I see something in you that I want. I need. And when I saw you dancing there with Rosie, I felt everything just grow. I’m really not good at this..” Sherlock said with a bright blush over his face.

“It’s okay. Neither am I” John chuckled.  
“But we can learn with each other.”

Sherlock grabbed John’s hand tightly and moved back closer into John space. He leant down and kissed John softly again, taking advantage of it this time. Gently grazing with tender motions, until the both of them were left a little breathless. Sherlock pulled away from John, offering a unsure smile.

“So you really love me?” He asked again.

“Yes, Sherlock.” John laughed, causing Rosie to squeal in delight in her playpen. Obviously thinking that they were both playing a game.

Sherlock opened his eyes, John had left the bed without him noticing. He could hear the kettle boiling in the kitchen, and smelt bacon and eggs frying as well. Rosie was babbling gently from what could have been her highchair, and John was humming an 80s pop song while he cooked. Sherlock jumped from the bed as quick as possible. The light was shining in from the window into the living room from where he could see. The colour on the indigo ornament casting a glow on the floor. Sherlock moved into the kitchen. He gave a quick kiss to Rosie, who was happily munching on a piece of toast with the ‘good’ honey on it. Then moved behind John and embraced him tightly. He kissed the back of the shorter man’s neck and looked over at the counter to see two teas steeping in cups, and two plates with beans and toast already on the plate. Sherlock nuzzled into John;s neck, smiling to himself. He felt John;s neck crane back and a soft kiss slightly hit his temple.

“You’re in an oddly good mood this morning.” John said as he relaxed into Sherlock’s hold.

“Why shouldn’t I be.” Sherlock said, his voice muffled in John’s neck.

“No reason.” John smiled as he turned off the stove top.

“Still love me?” Sherlock said as John turned around to face him.

“Yes, Sherlock.” John replied with a soft kiss and smile to his lips.

As John moved to place the bacon and eggs on both of their plates. Sherlock saw a soft glow fleck of light dance into the kitchen from the living room window. It landed on John’s face when he placed the plates on the table with a soft smile. Sherlock looked over to the window and back at John. the colour dancing across him again.

 

_~Heavy on my mind_  
_And the feeling grows_  
_When you’re dancing slow_  
_I see your fire glow_  
_Electric Indigo~_


End file.
